


While the Kneazle's Away

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco worries what his girlfriend will do while he is gone for a week.





	While the Kneazle's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione folded Draco's magenta work robes neatly, placed them in the top of his trunk and closed the lid. The clicking of the latch caused him to stir and stick his head out from beneath the mountain of blankets on their bed.

"Hermione, come back to bed."

"It's time to rise and shine, sleepy head," Hermione taunted, jerking off his blankets and revealing his bare torso.

"Go away," he said.

"Make up your mind, Draco. A minute ago you wanted me back in the bed, now you want me to go away."

He pulled the blankets back up around him in a huff, and she pulled them down again.

"Her-my-nee," he whinged, retrieving them and pulling them over his head. His voice drifted out from beneath the covers. "Why are you so eager to get rid of me?"

She backed up against her pillow and tousled the blond hair that was the only part of him still showing. "However will I manage to sneak my young, handsome lover into our flat, if I don't get you to leave?"

He jerked down the covers himself this time. "Ha ha. You're a regular comedian. If the neighbors so much as hint you brought anything ginger into this flat, even if it's that ugly Kneazle that I convinced you to leave at your parents' house, there's going to be hell to pay."

Hermione bristled. "I only left Crookshanks with my parents because you were allergic to him."

She crawled beneath the blankets herself and scooted up behind him.

"Gah," he squealed. "Your feet are like ice."

"You have to get up," she said, teasing her lips across his shoulder and ignoring his comment. "The twins are counting on you to run the Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes during the first Hogsmeade weekend since the start of term. They've even arranged for your transportation. You aren't going to disappoint them, are you?"

He refused to answer the question. "Who ever thought the day would come when a Malfoy worked for Weasleys?" he asked with a grumble. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and picked up his watch from the bedside table. He looked at the time and then whirled around to face her. "Hermione, it's three hours until I need to be at King's Cross Station!"

She rose to her knees, crawled towards him and pressed her lips between his shoulder blades. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder… his neck… his ear. "But you're going to be gone a whole week. I need some attention to tide me over until you return, love."

"You just make sure this is all the attention you get until I'm home again," he said. He reached his arm around and swatted her bum hard, "Or, be assured, there will be more where that came from."

"Merlin, I hope so."

Fin.


End file.
